Dreaded
by TheSecretUchiha
Summary: It was a split second decision that saw Sena pushing Agon to the ground. His mind didn't have time to think the action through. But it was Agon, and if there was one word that perfectly described him, to Sena, it was dreaded.


WARNING: Story based (but deviating from) one specific event of the Youth World Cup. Not a main event, but something that happens none-the-less. THus if you don't want even the slightest spoilers for that part of the manga, don't read!

Not really a pairing fic, but I like to think of it as one! ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

Dreaded

It was a split second decision that saw Sena pushing Agon to the ground. His mind didn't have time to think the action through. But it was Agon, and if there was one word that perfectly described him, to Sena, it was _dreaded._ Whether it was a reference to his hair, or his fearful personality, it was how Agon had always been to Sena, and he had decided he liked him that way.

So even when Agon's God Speed Impulses caught him movement, resulting in him crashing against Agon's front as they fell to the ground together, with Agon's hand already tightening around his neck in retaliation, Sena didn't mind.

Even as the patch of hair that had been stripped from the side of his head fluttered slowly to the floor around and on top of the two of them and tears formed in his eyes from lack of breath, he didn't mind.

Because that's the way Agon was. The way Sena liked him.

* * *

It took several seconds of silent staring before the shock wore off from those around them, and several hands quickly helped to pull Sena away from Agon, Shin helpfully ripping Agon's unprotesting arm from where it had automatically locked in a choking position.

An official quickly approached the Japanese team, taking a look over the tearful Sena with a strip of hair missing from the left of his head, Agon still laid on the floor and the Militaria player still holding a razor where it had been hovering for several moments now, before demanding an explanation.

Several of the players burst into explanation as Agon pulled himself up and slouched towards the brunette, whose neck was already beginning to show the harsh finger marks.

"Tch, trash."

He reached for Sena's arm, tugging on it more gently than anyone would ever expect and made his way back to the side of the pitch, grabbing the razor from their opponent as they passed. He took a seat on a step, in his usual manner with his legs spread wide, then pulled Sena to sit between them and started inspecting the damage done to his hair.

Several other players had followed them over, and Hiruma gave a wicked cackle from in front of him.

"The only way you can salvage that hair is with a Mohawk now, chibi!" The players all glanced at Musashi then back to Sena who had paled at the thought. However he had no say in the matter when the razor suddenly kicked to life near his ear and pieces of hair started to fall away once more.

* * *

Once it was done the team insisted on having him stand next to Musashi for comparison, several of the more light-hearted members laughing at the 'Chibi-Musashi' they now had as their runningback, whilst the more serious sent a downcast Sena pitying looks, and Chuubo loudly declared he wanted his hair cut like 'Sena-sempai's. There was a crunch as the razor met the floor before being smashed to pieces by the underside of Agon's foot.

"This isn't a hair salon, trash! We're here to beat the shit out of Militaria!" He was taken by surprise when everyone cheered, and was about to scoff when he noticed Sena smiling and, with determination burning in his eyes, gave Agon a resolute nod.

"Ke ke ke! Never would have thought _you'd _give pre-match speeches!"

Agon sent him a heated glare before turning away to put his equipment on, even more fired up for the coming match: it was personal now.

* * *

So yeah, possibility of more coming from this, but it's unlikely...

This came into being because I was completely _devastated_ when Agon shaved his hair off! I loved his hair so, SO much!

Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
